


Peluche strappato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, peluche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto non c'è più e sia Sakura che Sasuke ne soffrono molto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Falco autolesionista [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481
Kudos: 1





	Peluche strappato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sia per l’Advent Calendar.  
> Prompt: 26. Rotto  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Coppia: Può essere intesa sia come Sakura/Sakure e Sakura/Naruto Brotp che come Naruto/Sakura/Sakure.

Peluche strappato

Sakura teneva tra le mani un peluche a forma di orsacchiotto, ne accarezzò l’orecchia in parte staccata, la cucitura si era strappata, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto e si lasciò andare a un lungo sospiro misto a un gemito. Era seduta sul davanzale gelido di una finestra, la schiena curva e il viso in parte coperto dai capelli rosa, udendo dei passi rialzò il capo di scatto.

Sasuke era in piedi davanti alla finestra e la guardava con aria triste, metà del suo viso era coperto da un’ampia ciocca di capelli mori, mentre il suo corpo era avvolto da un mantello nero.

«S-si… si è rotto…» gemette la donna.

Sasuke avanzò verso di lei con passo cadenzato. "Chiunque la vedesse in queste condizioni rimarrebbe stranito di fronte alla sua reazione. Come può una donna così forte soffrire come se fosse una bambina di fronte a un giocattolo rotto? Una dottoressa affermata della sua età non può certo permettersi comportamenti simili". La raggiunse e prese le mani di lei nelle proprie, stringendo a sua volta il peluche. «Lo aggiusteremo, vedrai. Lo cuciremo e tornerà come nuovo» la rassicurò.

Sakura singhiozzò, ondeggiando sul posto, i suoi occhi verdi erano slavati e la sua espressione sperduta.

«Me lo aveva regalato ‘lui’. Per Sarada, capisci? Diceva che avrebbe portato la pace e che in tempi migliori i bambini devono solo giocare, non imparare a combattere come avevano fatto la nostra generazione e le precedenti» piagnucolò Sakura.

"Di questi sogni non è rimasto niente. Anche noi ci siamo rotti quando lui è venuto a mancare. Aveva finito per essere luce e speranza, ora c’è solo polvere. Non possiamo permetterci di ricadere nell’odio, ma avremmo dovuto immaginare che un Hokage come lui il mondo avrebbe fatto di tutto per spazzarlo via" pensò Saskue e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. Si sfilò il mantello e vi avvolse Sakura, che tremava spasmodicamente, battendo i denti con le labbra pallide.

«Lo prendo subito ago e filo» la rassicurò, sentendola ansimare rumorosamente alla ricerca d’aria.

Sakura si limitò ad annuire, mentre il marito usciva dalla stanza.

«Naruto» gemette con un filo di voce.


End file.
